1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle device, and more particularly to a retractable handle device for a suitcase or the like and having a micro-adjustable structure for adjusting to different lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical retractable handle devices comprise two or more pairs of tubes slidably secured together for forming a retractable configuration, a handle disposed on top of the tubes, and a hand grip slidably engaged in the handle and coupled to a latch device for selectively securing the tubes together to adjust the retractable handle device to different lengths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,854 to Wang discloses one of the prior retractable handle devices for the suitcases. The handle or the tube may not be micro-adjusted relative to the other tubes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional retractable handle devices for suitcases.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle device for a suitcase or the like including a configuration for allowing the retractable handle device to be micro-adjusted to different lengths.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a retractable handle device comprising two conduits, two tubes slidably received in the conduits respectively, at least one sleeve secured in a first of the conduits and engaged between the first conduit and a first of the tubes, the sleeve including a plurality of holes formed therein and arranged along a longitudinal direction thereof, and a latch secured to the first tube and moved in concert with the first tube, the latch including a spring biased catch for selectively engaging with the holes of the sleeve and for micro-adjusting the first tube relative to the first conduit. The tube may thus be micro-adjusted relative to the conduit to different lengths.
The first conduit includes an aperture formed therein, the sleeve includes at least one spring biased projection engaged in the aperture of the first conduit for securing the sleeve to the first conduit. The first conduit includes a slit formed therein for forming the spring biased projection in the sleeve.
The sleeve includes two members secured together with a bulge-and-notch engagement and includes a peripheral flange laterally extended outward therefrom for engaging with the first conduit. The first tube includes a groove formed therein, the sleeve includes a stop extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the groove of the first tube.
The latch includes a housing having at least one opening formed therein for slidably receiving the catch, and a spring engaged with the catch for biasing the catch to engage with the holes of the sleeve.
The catch includes a first inclined surface formed therein, the latch includes at least one actuator slidably received in the housing and having a second inclined surface formed therein for engaging with the first inclined surface of the catch and for disengaging the catch from the holes of the sleeve.